Life is not how it seems
by rhi.twilight.rhi
Summary: Angela is heart broken when Ben dumpes her just before collage starts. she goes to see bella and see if she can do anything to help. and thats when her life is changed forever!
1. heart broken

Angela pov

**Angela pov**

I heard a knock at the door. I went down to get it and unexpectedly it was Ben.

"I thought you had gone to your grandmothers" I said when I realized it was him.

"I was but I had to tell you something before I go." He had a really bad look on his face like he was committing a murder; it looked guilty.

"OK well come in" I led him to the living room and sat on the sofa so that he could sit by me, but he chose to sit on the single chair. Now I was getting worried.

"OK… um…. So you know that we are going to collage together right"

I nodded a small yes.

"Well I don't think I can go with you anymore." He said so fast that it just sounded like a blur. But I got the concept.

He was breaking up with me! Oh my god I did not see this coming. I felt frozen I could not move.

"Look I'm really sorry about the timing it's just that I don't think it is going to work while we are at collage, I'm sorry." He explained. "I'll let myself out shall I?"

I was stil in shock when my mum came home. She came in and sort of dropped her bags. Probably from the look on my face.

"Baby what's the matter." She almost yelled at me.

And that is when it hit me. I cried like I have never cried before and spilled the whole story to her.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry" She said when I was finished the story. At that point staining her blue blouse with salt water.

"I'll be OK mum it's just a big shock and right before we go to collage!"

"It will be OK just sleep it o to night and maybe go over a friends tomorrow"

"Yes that's what I will do I'll go and see Bella tomorrow she has been through something like this and it a good friend thanks mum." I said while wiping the tears of my face.

That night I had a whole retake of this afternoon and awoke crying. So these are what I had to do I would go and see Bella and spend some girl time with her. And ask for some help to ry and get over it. Ask her some questions like, how did you get through it and can you help me and give me advise to get through it? The only thing I could not understand was why I mean I understand that it will be hard in collage but we could work something out. Have a schedule or something.


	2. help

Well this is my first fan fiction

**Well this is my first fan fiction. As you know this isn't as Stephenie Meyer did it but well it is my fan fiction. I hope you like it!!**

"crap" I shouted as I dropped the glass and it shatterd everywhere.

I went to the cupboard to get a dustpan and brush.

When I was finished I put everything away and put the rest of the dishes away, someone knocked on the door.

As I opened the door I saw an out of shape Angela.

"Oh Angela what's the matter?" I said as I let her in the house.

"Ben f..f..finished it with me!" She said stuttering over the word finished like she didn't believe it.

"Angela I'm so sorry, sit down. Would you like something to eat?"

"No I'm OK thanks. I have a few questions to ask; would that be OK?"

Questions? Why me? I wondered silently. "Yes sure. What kind of questions?"

"Well I was wondering when Edward left how did you get through it in the end? Like I know you weren't right in the beginning but by the end you were a little better and…well I was wondering how you got through it in the end. And also wondering will you help me?"

"Well…um…OK. In the beginning as you know I didn't do to well. But I tried to get up in the morning and carry on with life, as you know that didn't go to well I didn't fool anyone. But, then I went up to La Push where Jacob Black was and he was really nice to me and helped me through it all. It didn't take much to, well not get over but.. made it easier to get over and carry on with my life." I said trying to find the right words to explain. "And as you know that was the time I started talking to everyone again." I left out the part where Jacob left _me_, and the whole werewolf part.

"Will you help me get over it; you know be my Jacob."

"Sure I will. The way I got over it most was that I did activities with him. Like the motorbike incident. I only did it because it got my mind of Edward for a bit." Again I left out the part where I was hearing the voices. "I think that my problem was that I wouldn't let Edward go. I loved him to much and he is my soul mate. But I think that if I wanted to I could have let go in the end and with time of course."

"So is what you are saying is that I should go out with friends and _try_ to let go. So why didn't you let go of Edward?"

Um…well…I don't entirely know. I guess I didn't know how and inside I guess I knew that he would come back." I didn't really know how to answer it.

There was another knock on the door. I excused myself and went to get it. Of course it was exactly who I wanted to see. Jacob.

**Now you see the little button labelled GO press it, and review. thanx**


	3. authers note

Okay this isn't a chapter sorry

**Okay this isn't a chapter sorry. But some of you are a bit confused by where in the book this is. Edward and Bella have married but remember this isn't breaking dawn this is my fan fiction, so Bella isn't actually a vampire yet. And she might have Nessie in the sequel about Jacob/Angela and Bella/Edward.**

**Remember it might be similar to breaking dawn. **


	4. help at hand

Okay so here is chapter 3

**Okay so here is chapter 3. I had to go back a bit in the conversation for it to make sense.**

Jacob pov.

I could hear Bella talking in the house, but I couldn't figure out what she was saying. As I got closer I heard someone else talking this time the words were crystal clear.

"So why didn't you let go of Edward?" Someone said obviously not Bella.

I wanted to listen in on this conversation.

Um…well…I don't entirely know. I guess I didn't know how and inside I guess I knew that he would come back." Bella said. Im guessing thet they were talking about when that bloodsucker left her.

I didn't want to know more so I went to knock on the door. I heard Bella excuse herself to get it.

As she opened it I saw her face light up when she saw it was me.

"Hey Jake. What brought you here?" She said through her big smile.

"I came down to see if you wanted to go biking. But by the sound of things you already have a guest." I said hoping that the disappointed look wasn't on my face or in my words. Obviously it was.

"No, no Jake. Come in. Actually I need some help."

"I'm always ready to help you of course, with what? The help I mean." I said knowing the help she needed.

"Well I have a friend in here and she is upset because her boyfriend just finished it with her, and of course she came to me. Because of what happened last September." She said in a whisper so the girl in the house couldn't hear her. "So will you help me explain what happened with me and how you helped?"

"Um….well I'll try. I cant promise anything though." Great how the hell am I going to do this now?

She led me inside to talk to this girl. And there she was. I couldn't take my eyes off her. What's wrong with me? Why am I obsessed with this girl? I have never seen her before in my life. I sat down in the single chair opposite her.

"Jake this is Angela; Angela this is Jacob, the one that helped me through that rough time" She introduced us. Angela, pretty name. Rough time, yeah understatement of the century.

"Hi Jacob." She said. I could tell that she was quite upset with bloodshot eyes and red lines under her eyes.

"Hi Angela." I said in hopefully a soothing tone.

"Jake, will you give the story please." Bella said.

So I told the story from beginning to end. Leaving out the fact that im a werewolf and that Edward left because his brother tried to kill her and drink her blood. But I did say everything else, including the motorbikes – which Bella had a huge grin on when I stared telling the story – and sitting in my garage talking while I cleaned the bikes or worked on my car.

When I was done I still couldn't take my eyes off her. I think Bella noticed because she asked me to talk to her in the kitchen for a minute.

"Will you stop staring at her please, she looks uncomfortable!" she said as we got into the kitchen.

"I cant help it. You know what I told you about Sam, Quil and Jared imprinting well I think that it just happened to me!" I said with a grin on my face.

"I don't think she wants a weird wolf imprinting, loving whatever it is at the moment!" She said with a serious look on her face."

"Hey I told you I don't have to love her. I don't think that Quil 'loves' the two year old Claire. Is all it is that I will be there whenever she needs a friend and look after her. I will tell her sooner or later about the whole wolf thing. Oh and remember that it's not my fault. She is now my soul mate this was meant to happen." I said matter of factly.

"Well okay just don't scare her and STOP staring at her it's a bit freaky." This time the serious look was off her face replaced with a huge grin. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Hey thanks but you don't get rid of me that easily. That bloodsucker still has competition. Until your heart stops beating"

"Oh, what a shame. Now come on she's on her own!"


	5. why?

Bella pov

**Bella pov.**

**Well here is chapter 4 hehe. Well please review and I don't even care if you don't like it just please give me some advise on how maybe I could improve.**

We got in the living room and she was looking at my pictures on the shelf of ME over the years. I really should take those down shouldn't I.

"You where so cute, what happened? Only joking." She said obviously in a better mood.

"You seem better now." Jacob said on the verge of exploding in laughter.

"oh I just thought what is the point in crying it was going to end someday anyway better now so I can go to collage fresh and new yeah?" wow didn't see that one coming!

"Um yeah I guess. Well done you got over it with out our help."

"Not exactly. Seeing Bella like she was and how you explained it Jacob made me sad, it also made me sad to see you coming to school all plain and just not Bella. So I thought I'm not going to be like that over some boy. I mean I understand that you loved him and all you know, obviously you love him you are now engaged to him – when she mentioned that I saw Jacobs face drop – but I do not intend to marry Ben I mean. I mean he's nice and all but just not right for me. Do you understand?" wow that was a lot o take in in one speech.

"So you don't want to be like me is that what you are saying?" I said. I didn't really care as long as my friend could be happy.

"Well yes please don't be offended I didn't mean any harm but it was the only way I could explain it." Angela said. She sort of looked concerned like I was _going_ to take offence.

"I'm not offended don't worry. I understand why you chose me to be that explanation. I really handled it badly but as I said I didn't know how to let go. And that's what friends are for; that's what Jacob was to me and now hopefully that's what I can be for you to. Yeah?" wow how many long speeches are there going to be today and it's only 12 o clock.

"Well I'm glad that you didn't take it the wrong way. And of course you are that to me you are the one who helped me even if you didn't know it.

Oh my god is it really 12 o clock I have to go sorry and thanks for everything. Even the story's helped. You know take my mind of things." She said quoting me. I was really going to miss her after I wasn't really human anymore.

"Oh right yeah I will see you out."

I showed her to the door and saw Jacob was right on my side. He had been very quiet this last ten minutes I wonder what was wrong. It cant be the fact that we have been talking about it he said he was over that and that he didn't care. 'He was only happy to help' were his words.

"I'll walk you home Angela." Jacob said at last talking.

"Um… okay if you want it's not very far."

"No I'm headed that way anyway I might as well take you home in the process." He said. Thinking quickly that's my Jacob.

"Okay well I will see you 'round then yeah?" I said to Jacob and Angela.

"Yep I will be here many times if that's okay with you of course." Angela was the only one to answer; Jacob was in his own little world.

"Of course its okay. Any time you want."

"okay well good bye then." Angela said.

"Bye Angela. Bye Jacob"

"Bye Bella I'll see you 'round." Jacob said still in the clouds.

Then they were gone. I watched them turn the corner and went back inside.

It must have been ten minutes then there was another knock at the door. As I went to go open it, obviously I was to slow, Angela burst in screaming something about Edward. I looked at Jacob who was still with her. Then it hit me. I looked at Jacob in a questioning way as in 'what the hell have you done Jacob' way, and he looked like he did nothing out of place.

"Wow Angela, calm down I cant understand what you are saying now take a deep breath and start from the top." I said acting like I had no clue to what was happening.

She did as I said. "Right I'm calm. Now what is this all about you dating oh no _engaged _too a vampire. What are you thinking? I know that he is beautiful but a _vampire. _blood sucking, eating human thing doesn't thet bother you any?"

"Umm…. Angela I have been going out with him for ages and nothing has happened I think that it is okay. You really scared me then; you really sounded like Jacob!" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Do not try and make a joke out of this Bella this is dangerous. Does your dad know?"

"No and I intend to keep it that way if that's okay with you yeah? Jacob what the hell are you doing? You know if Edward finds out, which he will, he will rip your head off and I'm not exaggerating, and I think I will let him too."

"Oh come on Bells, don't be like that there is no harm done. I had to tell her about imprinting."

"Yes okay, but you didn't have to tell her about Edward and his family, oh yeah and the vampire part." I said I was practically screaming now.

"Oh _crap_!" Jacob said.

"What? What's the matter Jacob?" I said. I think I know but please not now!

"Jacob!" Edward came running vampire speed into Jacob and pinned him against the wall. "What the hell have you done this time? Why is that girl there thinking 'oh my god there is a vampire in the house and Bella is so calm?' Jacob what have you done. You… Oh… well that's really not a good explanation is it. Imprinted! You didn't have to tell her the vampire part! She is scared out of her mind literally!"

**And we're going to leave it there ladies and gentleman. I would like some more reviews so please recommend me. But in the mean time you can review. See the go button well push it and comment!**


	6. dinner

Edward pov

**Edward pov**

**Okay people, here is chapter 5. Hope you like it. Okay so when it is in the italics it means that someone is talking in their head okay?**

"Jacob!" Edward came running vampire speed into Jacob and pinned him against the wall. "What the hell have you done this time? Why is that girl there thinking 'oh my god there is a vampire in the house and Bella is so calm?' Jacob what have you done. You…."

_I have imprinted!_

"… Oh…"

_Yeah oh. I had to tell her!_

" well that's really not a good explanation is it. Imprinted! You didn't _have_ to tell her the vampire part! She is scared out of her mind literally!"

_What the hell does he mean literally! Hell I'm shit scared. There is a vampire who is at the moment about to kill this boy and Bella is just watching! He is cute though I can understand why Bella said yes to the engagement._

"Angela don't worry I'm not going to kill him, yet." I said. I didn't want to embarrass Bella so I didn't say about the fact that she was only marring me so she could turn into a vampire and seduce me. Now that really would freak her out!

"Angela, its okay I'm not going to let anything happen to Jacob while I'm in the room. Especially not under my roof anyway! Boys break it up." Bella said for the first time.

I couldn't help myself I had to kiss her. Hell I haven't seen her for 2 days so, I kissed her passionately. And just when I was going to stop – because Bella couldn't breath – Jacob interrupted.

"Oh okay we get it you are in love. You don't have it make out right in front of us. Geesh." Jacob said. Why did he always have to spoil a good moment?

When I let go of Bella the first thing she did was to hit Jacob. Couldn't blame her really. Obviously he didn't even feel it but the meaning was there.

"I could do that better you know all you need to do is ask." I said. Obviously joking.

"No we will save that for another day. Right now I need to make food for my dad so if you excuse me" Bella said.

"Can I help" Angela asked.

"Of course. Actually I could us some of your help I have a lot to do. I'm making his favourite dish and there is a lot to do. You could all help actually." Bella was looking more at me when she said it.

"Bella, honey. Of course we will help. Won't we Jacob."

"Hey what. The only thing I can cook is baked beans." Jacob said. Excuses, excuses.

"Then I will teach you." Bella was not going to let Jacob of the hook so easily.

So we all got stuck in Angela and Bella were gossiping over the salad making. Jacob was in the middle of un boning the fish and I was cleaning the dishes. I don't think there was a lot to do I think she wanted some company my self. Half an hour later her dad came in and lucky we had just finished the food.

"Bella?" a voice came from the door.

"yeah dad it's me. And some friends."

"Okay honey. What are you doing?" he said as he came into the kitchen.

"We all made you some food." Bella said with a grin.

"oh honey thanks." He tried some of the food and liked it by the sounds of it._ I wonder what Edward did in all of this? Jacob cooking that is a surprise. Who is that girl?_

"Oh right dad this is Angela. Angela this is my dad Charlie." Bella said introducing them.

"Bella I know who he is remember it is a small town and he is chief of police." Angela said. _I should really be going how can I say this now?_

"Bella are you staying here or coming to my place to night?" I said. Please come over. Please.

"Um dad will it be okay if I go to Edwards tonight?"

"Honey you can do what ever you like with in reason."_ How can I say no with this many people? They better behave themselves._

I had to keep back a laugh to that.

"thanks dad. I'll be right back I need to go and get something." As she was about to move she tripped. I had to go at human speed so she nearly fell to the floor.

"That was close" she said.

"Sorry I had to go slow because your dad would be suspicious don't you think?" I said in only a voice she could hear.

I let her go and she ran upstairs without falling surprisingly. She came back downstairs with something in her hands.

**There will not be another chapter unless I get my reviews to 15 okay so recommend me.**


	7. angela pov on the truth

Okay so some people asked for Angela's pov when Jacob told her so here it is

**Okay so some people asked for Angela's pov when Jacob told her so here it is.**

"I'll walk you home Angela." Jacob said, not asking saying.

"Um… okay if you want it's not very far."

"No I'm headed that way anyway I might as well take you home in the process." He said. I really thought it was in the opposite direction, guess I was wrong.

"Okay well I will see you 'round then yeah?" Bella said to both of us.

"Yep I will be here many times if that's okay with you of course." I said adding in the last bit just to make it not seem rude.

"Of course its okay. Any time you want."

"okay well good bye then." I said.

"Bye Angela. Bye Jacob"

"Bye Bella I'll see you 'round." Jacob said. He seems in his own little world lately.

We walked in silence until Jacob finally came out of his head and started talking, about random things I must admit. The weather, my favourite colour; and then it all came out in one long speech.

"Okay so here it all is okay. im a werewolf and there is this thing that goes on with it. It's could imprinting and, well It's not quite love but it is…. The person that someone imprints on is sort of a first priority. Like they will be there for them wherever they are or whatever they need, you know to help. Sometimes it can turn to love but it doesn't have to. Well this thing I think just happened to me and you are the person that I imprinted on and well I think that that is about it." It was all a rush but I got most of it; he was a werewolf and there was this imprinting thingy, not love but…something else. Oh my god this is a lot to take in.

"Okay so you are a werewolf. Yeah right and Edward is a vampire and hell I'm a witch, what do you take me for Jacob?" How stupid does he think I am?

"No really I am and Edward is. Look I will show you if you want. Yes?"

"Go on then show me this big wolf." Yeah how is he going to get out of this one?

Where the hell did he go? Right so run away coward! Then is when I saw it; this big…well…wolf. Oh m gosh it is true! He is a werewolf!

"Jacob?" oh my, I am talking to a wolf that looks like it wants to kill me!

No wait it looks like he is smiling not angry at all. The wolf likes me!

"EWWW Jacob, pack it in!" I said whipping all of the slobber off my face.

Jacob made a face; tongue out, head to the side and what looked like a smile. Then it hit me.

"Wait. Did you say Edward was a vampire? Oh my god Bella does she know?" I didn't give him time to answer. I ran down the road going back to Bella's house.

"Wait Angela!" I heard Jacob scream behind me. Then he was in front.

"Angela, Bella knows. She is fine with it."

"What but he drinks human blood and last time I saw Bella was human or is she something as well? Who else Jacob? Who else is a vampire? Does Edwards's family know you know about him being a vampire?"

"Angela calm down they are all vampires. The whole family! They don't drink human blood; they drink animal blood. And no Bella is not one of them." I could swear that he said yet under his breath. No I will not belive it!

"Jacob im sorry but I have to go and warn her they are dangerous. Bella could get hurt!"

"I have tried to tell her a million times that it is dangerous but she will not listen!"

"Maybe it needs to be a girl to tell her you know girl to girl thing."

"Okay but it won't work. She loves him apparently, and she doesn't care about his diet. I swear she just thinks he is hot! I mean to girls maybe he is but that is not love. I mean the Cullen sisters are hot but they are vampire and they reek!" He was about to say something else to but I cut him off.

"Okay Jacob you are going into a love speech I don't want to know that they are hot I already know that. Right now I need to go and tell he that she is in danger!" Men they can't stay on one subject!

"Okay come on then"

I was to slow by the look of things and Jacob picked me up and ran at a very fast speed. He is really cute I never saw it in the house I wasn't really paying attention to him only the story. He wasn't even breaking a sweat. He was breathing fine even though he was running at a speed that was okay if you didn't have an extra 100 pounds in your arms. We got to the house in no time and he let me go just outside the house door. I knocked at the door and Bella let me in.

"Bella. Oh my god how the hell can you be going out with a vampire no not going out with engaged to a vampire how can you do this you know that vampires drink blood right. I know that maybe he doesn't drink _human _blood but he does drink _blood_ doesn't that bother you any? Oh my god I cant believe that you know that he is a vampire. Edward, vampire, now look I know that he is hot and all but that is no reason to go and get stupid does you dad know?"

"Wow Angela, calm down I cant understand what you are saying now take a deep breath and start from the top." She said. Okay calm down deep breath.

Okay then and you all know the rest yes? Review please. Oh and I know that they are not very long but I am trying and this is my first story and you know it is hard doing something like this. Half the time I make it up as I go along. Haha. Please review I really am thankful to the people that have already.


	8. kiss!

Okay so here it is the big mystery is here

**Okay so here it is the big mystery is here. What is in her hands? Read the following to find out!**

Bella pov

Edward let me go and I ran upstairs without falling surprisingly. I came back downstairs with something in me hands.

Everyone was looking at me. I could feel my face burning up and going scarlet.

"honey what is in your hands?" Edward asked me.

"Nothing really important" hell I'm not showing them it's to embracing.

"Come on Bells tell us please?" Jacob said.

Oh so that's what Alice was thinking about in her head. She kept on asking herself if it will fit. Over and over 'it must fit she is tiny it must fit'." Edward knew. Oh my god how humiliating. "Bella it's okay it's only underwear." And he had to say it out loud didn't he I'm going to kill him!

"It's for the honey moon. Alice said that if I don't try it on then I will have to do a lap running in the garden wearing it; knowing Alice she will make me do it too!"

By this point everyone was laughing even my _dad_. I can't believe it how can I go through it?

"Edward can we go now please?"

"Come on I'll kill Alice for you if you want for blackmailing you like that." Edward said. I was concidering but then I would have to do the wedding plans on my own and that wouldn't go down well.

"it's okay leave it till after the wedding. My little pixie has to finish all of the arrangements." Edward could see right through me.

"Okay then lets get out of here then shall we?"

"Yes please."

"We will be off then okay?" Jacob said trying to get Angela out of a daze. Thinking of Edward and his family probably. Poor Angela.

"Yes Jacob and be careful from now on yes?" Edward said in a cold voice luckily my dad had gone into the other room in a laughing fit so he didn't over hear our little conversation.

"Look I said sorry!" He said. And I could believe that he was sorry but he had to control his mouth sometimes.

"It's okay Jacob just don't do it again yes?" I said before Edward could say anything else.

"Okay fine. On that note I will be leaving and taking Angela home then okay?"

"Yes Jacob you are free to leave whenever you like. Oh by the way remember to tell Angela the rules."

"No I haven't forgotten I will tell her at her door. She seems to be in shock at the moment."

"Yeah well she just found out that her nightmares are real wouldn't you be?" I said a bit to coldly I think.

"Okay well I'll help her get herself together before I let her go inside."

"Well I'll see you then Jacob." I said.

"Course you will Bells, bye."

"Bye Jacob."

We walked out together and said our last goodbyes and I got in Edwards car and Jacob took Angela home in his arms because she was still not moving or responding in anyway. The drive was a quiet one; he only asked me if I was okay and that was it for our conversation. Looking out of the window was a lovely sight. The grass was green; then again everything here was _green_. I remember a conversation that I and Edward had. It was one of the nights that he was _sleeping _over, or just watching me sleep was another way to put it. But he said that as I slept I said _'it's too green.'_ But it was too green; there was moss everywhere you looked. Don't get me wrong it is lovely, green grass is better than brown. We got to the house and of course Edward, being the gentleman that he is, opened the door for me and let me out. We walked to the door and just as I walked into the house there was a booming laugh that could only have been from Emmett.

"Shut up Emmett. Don't say anything!" Edward said reading what was in his mind.

"I'm sorry little bro I have to say something or I'm going to crack" he said in a fit of hysterics.

Edward said something at vampire speed that I didn't get. He took me upstairs and when we were at the top Emmett took the chance.

"So nice lingerie Bella. Edward is going to be a lucky man on his honeymoon."

The next thing I saw was Edward on top of Emmett nearly knocking over the big flat screen TV, but didn't miss the nice big coffee table in the middle of the room which was now scattered all over the room.

"Take it back." Edward screamed in Emmett's face.

"No I meant every word" he said he was seriously enjoying himself.

"Take it back or I will tell Rosalie about what happened in the other room the other day!"

"You wouldn't"

"Oh, wouldn't I."

"Okay, okay please don't. I'll do anything."

"Stop teasing me and Bella about our honeymoon or I will tell her got it?" Edward said in the most vampire way ever.

"Okay. Deal."

We went into Edwards room and surprisingly enough he picked me up kissed me and took me over to the bed, and with out breaking the kiss laid me down under the covers. But usually when I get out of breath like this he stops the kiss but I was the one having to come up for air this time. As I did so he still didn't break the kiss he just kissed all over my body. What got into him I wonder? When I could breath okay, still not perfect because he was still kissing every inch on my body, but I was okay he came back up to my mouth and kissed me even more passionately than before. We were like this for heaven knows how long. Every time I lost my breath he would kiss my body and then when I got my breath back he would kiss me on the lips again, and that over and over again until he eventually looked at the time.

"Right you better go to sleep it's 11 o'clock." Edward said.

"I don't mind, honestly you can keep kissing me I'm not tiered." I don't think he was convinced seen as I yawned in the middle.

"No you need your sleep, come on we have been kissing for about 3 hours and I really think that that is my limit okay?"

"Fine but don't leave"

"when have I ever left Bella? Okay no don't answer that one." He said laughing.

"Don't bring it up you idiot. You are just hurting yourself."

"Okay. Now go to sleep."

I settled into his arms and fell into a peaceful sleep as he sung my lullaby.


	9. meadow

Okay so here it is the big mystery is here

**Okay so here is chapter 8. Remember I do not own these characters Stephenie Meyer does. Enjoy!**

Bella pov

The dream I had that night was weird. I was walking downstairs in Edwards house and the next thing I knew everyone was laughing at me.

"You are meant to wear the sexy underwear on the honeymoon not in front of your soon to be family." Emmett boomed in his loud voice.

I looked down and as Emmett said I was wearing the lingerie that Alice made me try on. It was blue and very skimpy, and here I was at the top of the stairs in front of my future family wearing it. I ran back into Edward's bedroom to hide and get changed but I couldn't take it off.

"Bella honey, are you okay in there?" Edward asked from outside the door.

"Bella, Bella cam down your okay"

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella it is me. Would you like to tell me why you are shouting 'I can't take the lingerie off?'" Edward said in his sweet smooth voice.

"Just a dream it's okay." then it hit me that I was in a house with vampires who could hear everything. "Oh my god, how loud was I? As in how bad was it?"

"Well very loud, but that's all you said was 'I can't take the lingerie off', but I think everyone heard it. I'm sorry."

"Okay. Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything."

"Well no I couldn't but I'm still sorry" Why did he always do that?

"Stop saying sorry for everything that I do okay. It's not your fault so don't say it is." I made me quite angry when Edward took all the blame when I fall or upset for something but this was a bit over the top, I mean it was a nightmare it was no one's fault.

"Okay I'm sorry."

"Gosh Edward just don't say sorry at all it wasn't your fault!"

"Okay fine I will not say sorry again today okay?"

"Yeah right you cant help saying sorry you always do it."

"Do you want a bet? I will bet you that you can't not fall down all day and I will not say sorry. Deal?"

"Okay you are so on."

"Okay now go and have your human moment I will be downstairs."

I got up and went to the bathroom where I cleaned my face and teeth, got dressed in Edward's favourite top, the blue v-neck and jeans and went downstairs. I went into the kitchen to get myself a bowl of cereal and milk and sat down and ate it while Edward played with my hair. When I finished I washed the bowl and got a drink on orange juice and washed the cup. After I was done with breakfast Edward and I went to our meadow to be alone. As we were running through the forest I was thinking about how our wedding would be like and to be honest if Jacob would come or not, these were the times that I was glad Edward couldn't read my mind.

"Okay we're here." Edward said as we came into the clearing. I forgot how lovely this place was. Green grass with nice purple flowers. The sun was shining so as we came out of the trees Edward began to through rainbows.

"I love this place; I forgot how beautiful it really was. And I love how you look in sunlight it is one of the best things in the world being here with you, alone." I was telling the truth too. I loved just being here with him and not have to worry about anything apart from us.

"I know it all sort of shines when you are here."

"Don't you mean that the place sort of sparkles when you are here." I said at the same time laughing.

"Funny Bella. You know what my point was though right?"

"Yes. What you mean is that I am so beautiful that everything shines where I walk yes?" I said sarcastically.

"Exactly" I don't think he got the joke.

"Why don't we come here more often? We really should I mean it _is _our meadow."

"We should shouldn't we. I do like this being on our place to come for us time and no one will really know were we are unless they follow us." He said laughing

"Actually I think I have something to say then." I didn't want to tell him this it would hurt, but I don't like keeping secrets either so I better just say it. "um… me and Jacob tried to find it so I think that he knows that this is _our_ place, or at least he knows about it. He has never seen it but I did try to find it with him."

"Oh okay, when was this? Oh was it when…you know…when I left?" For a moment I could see the pain in his face but he quickly composed his face to hide it.

"Yes. I wanted to sort of bring back memories I think, but all I did was hurt myself and run into Laurent. It was the time that Jacob couldn't talk to me. You know when Sam said it was too dangerous." I said trying to make it easier for him.

"Well somehow that helps. To know that that mutt was out of it, though I am sorry you ran into Laurent." I still wasn't really sure if he meant it or not his face was still the normal pale, sparkling structure. I didn't say anything else. I just looked up to the sky and concentrated on the fact that the most handsomest _man_ or vampire was lying next to me drawing pictures on my arm.

"Do you like me doing this?" he asked suddenly.

"Doing what? We all don't have the power of mind reading Edward you need to be more specific."

"I mean this to your arm. You know sort of… well…l I don't know, stroking your arm like this or is it too cold? Please tell me the truth I really need to know."

"No I like it; and it isn't to cold because it is actually a warm day. Plus it is nice to know that you are here with me. You know to remind me that you are mine and no one else's."

"Good now how about this? How do you like this?" He lent in and planted a huge kiss on my lips and didn't stop until I was out of breath.

"Um I like that a lot. You can do that any time you want." I said still out of breath.

"Yes but you just about die each time I do. You lose your breath so easily."

"It's not my fault you are so dazzling now is it." I said giggling a little. I remember having this conversation in a restaurant once. About a waitress there and him not being fare to her and leading her on.

"Oh so it's my fault now is it. Actually it probably is…."

I cut him off. "don't say it I'll give it to you this time but next time I will not be warning you, and I love the way you dazzle me. It makes you, you."

"Thanks. Well we better get going I think that Alice wants to go over some arrangements for the wedding." He said in an apologetic tone. Maybe he cant say 'sorry' but I know that he means it.

"Okay" I jumped on his back and he began to run through the forest.

**Okay so there it is. Hope you all liked it. I will not be giving chapter 9 till I get at least – let's go wild – 30 reviews. Different people please. I don't even mind if you say ' this is a load of crap' I just want to know your opinion. **

**p.s. I had to update I did it wrong. :)**


	10. Ben crowley

Okay so here it is the big mystery is here

**Chapter 9 people it wasn't really a cliffy but anywayz. I am sorry that each chapter takes so long but well it takes me ages to write and think of a story for it sooo yeah. Here it is! Oh and I have gone from Angela and Jacob so I have written one about them ******

Angela pov

I can't believe that I could be so lucky, I have a brilliant boyfriend who adores me and wouldn't let anything happen to me. Also I think that Ben is having a bad time at the moment knowing that I am now not available for him to come back and say sorry and to make up; I do sort of feel sorry for him, but then again he just left me hanging without any warning. One minute he is like all 'oh I love you and I can't wait to go to collage with you' and then he is 'I'm sorry but it's not going to work out in collage.' But anyway I have a good life now with a man that I love and he loves me back. Even though my mum and dad think that he is 'trouble' as the put it, but they can see that I am now happy so they mostly leave me alone. The only times they start on me again is when Ben calls to say sorry, and I have said it's okay and that we can be friends but he always wants to be more. So I can get past those parts in my life that aren't perfect because most of my life is. I am going of to collage in about 3 weeks and Jacob will come visit every day and I will go over there on the weekend if I have no homework or I have finished it, but I definitely come back to forks in the holidays. The only people I haven't really seen over the holidays is Bella and Edward.

"Jacob, can we go see Bella today please?" I asked when I found Jacob – going through my fridge what a surprise.

"Um… I think that they are at the Cullen's to today so I don't really know" again with all this the Cullen's business, I really don't get why they can't get along.

"Please I really want to see Bella I haven't seen her in ages. Don't you remember that she is the reason we are together now?"

"No the reason that we are together now is that Ben Crowley dumped you at the beginning of the summer holidays, you went to see Bella to ask for help and I came to see Bella at the same time. Bella had nothing to do with it."

"She could have turned you away and said I am with a friend today Jacob I will come 'round later, but oh no she invited you in and introduced us. Then you imprinted and now I am with you. So all this is down to Bella if she hadn't let you in then we wouldn't have met and you would still be the normal – and when I say normal I mean the greedy big wolf you were – without me, and you would still be looking for someone to imprint on. But here I am and you are stuck with me." I said while giving him a playful punch on the arm – it wouldn't have hurt him if I did it full pelt but I didn't want to do what Bella did and break her hand.

"Yes now I am stuck with you, but it was the best thing that ever happened to me. Remind me to tell Bella thank you will you? I will forget." And then he kissed me so fast that I didn't have time to say 'yeah sure thing Jacob'. As we were about half way through our kiss the door bell rung. I was no were near finished with him. Even though that was the case I had to answer the door so I pushed away from Jacob while saying sorry and went to answer the door. Jacob still didn't leave my side. As I opened the door and saw who it was I really wish that I hadn't; Ben.

"Hey Angela" he said. That's when he noticed Jacob playing with my hair and his face sort of went from surprised to angry. I think that the surprise was that he saw Edward and Jacob having a 'talk' in the playground that one day and now angry because I am going out with him.

"Hey Ben what are you doing here?"

"Well I came to see if you would give me a second chance but by the looks of things I am too late." He said while looking at Jacob.

"Ben you came 'round here yesterday and I told you that I was seeing someone else."

"I know but I really hoped that you broke up so I could help and get back together." Yeah like that would happen.

"Ben I am sorry but you broke up with me if you remember now you have to live with the consequences of your actions."

"But when did you two meet?"

"After you broke up with me I was a wreck to be honest and I went to see Bella for advice, and as I was there Jacob came and he told the story of how he helped Bella through her time. In the end he helped me and we started dating; we have been dating for about two weeks now." I said looking at Jacob when I said how long it was. I was so head over heals for him, and I don't think that it will change.

"Oh so he helped you get through the fact that I dumped you and now you are going out. What happens when you dump him or he dumps you either one. What are you going to do then? Run to Bella for help?" wow he really can sink low can't he.

"Well that won't happen I love him so much and I think that he loves me too, so there is no need to talk about that or plan it because it will never happen. Will it Jacob?"

"Come on Angie why the hell would I dump you? You are so beautiful. And of course I love you what sort of question is that?"

"I know, I know. But I just need to make sure." I said laughing. He told me he loved me every single day at least five times.

"Angela you are only 18 this will not last forever you know. It will end over collage. Long distance relationships don't work."

"They won't be long distance. I will be in Washington so I will be able to come home at least every two weekends and if I can't Jacob will come and see me yes?"

"Wait you changed collage? Why did you do that? And how did you do that so late in the year?" Ben cut in before Jacob had a chance to answer.

"Easy they had accepted me already so I just phoned them up and asked if I could go to their collage instead, and of course they said yes and it was set."

"But I will be on my own now"

"You will manage yes? Now please I only have until 12 until my dad gets back and I would like to go and see Bella and see how she is doing."

"Okay I'll see you 'round then yes?"

"Of course but I don't want you going on about Jacob okay otherwise I will be gone before you can say Angela."

"Okay Angela I'll see you 'round bye."

I closed the door and Jacob picked me up and took me into the living room where he kissed me for at least 15 minutes.

"Come on let's go and see Bella."

"Okay fine come on I have the rabbit outside." He didn't seem too happy but still willing.

I got into the car and Jacob drove up to the Cullen's house. When we got there I climbed out the car and knocked on the door.

"Hello Angela, Jacob." Esme answered the door. The loving mother of the family.

"Hey Esme is Bella here I would like to talk to her."

"Yes come in." and with that Bella appeared at the top of the stairs. Edward probably said that we were here.

"Hey guys. Why are you here?" Bella said.

**Okay so that's the end I will update when I get 30 reviews. Love you all! I couldn't wait for all the reviews so I just posted this one anyway ******


	11. bowling

Sorry it is taking me so long but I have school and this week has been a bit hectic

**Sorry it is taking me so long but I have school and this week has been a bit hectic. I need to get some files and I haven't yet so my chapters wont really be very long I don't think at least for a little while.**

**Oh but you can vote on what you would rather – 2-3 short chapters a week or one long chapter a week. You can vote on my fan fiction homepage but please don't vote through reviewing I only want to know what you think in the reviews even if you think that its crap I still want to know.**

**Bella POV**

"Hey guys. Why are you here?" I said as I came to the top of the stairs.

"Well, Ben came to see me again." Angela said looking a little mad to be honest.

"What, he has come before?" Jacob asked obviously shocked that he didn't know about it. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to be upset with him and go all wolfish on me. I'm sorry I should have told you. I'm sorry." Angela was obviously upset that Jacob was upset. They were so cute together.

"It's okay you don't have to apologize." I just realized that our relationships are backwards. With me, it was Edward who was always apologizing and it was Angela - by the looks of it - who was apologizing in their relationship. I think that Jacob and I are the same in that aspect of our relationships. "I just wish you had told me that's all."

"Okay sorry." Yep she was exactly like Edward in that aspect.

"So do you guys want something to drink or eat?" I asked trying to get off the subject.

"You have food here? I thought vampires didn't eat normal food." Jacob said.

"Jacob I have to eat too, you know and no, they don't eat _normal_ food but I do surprisingly. So I just went shopping do you want anything or not?" I was a little irritated that Jacob could be so offensive; but on second thoughts, _I guess that's just Jacob._

_He was good enough to bring Angela here, anyway._ I placated myself.

I didn't think that he wants Angela to be here alone just in case - even though she does trust us.

"So, what do you guys wanna do today?" I asked, wanting to bring up a new topic.

"Er, I don't mind…" Jacob said happily, just happy to be with Angela.

"How about we go ten pin bowling?" Angela suggested kind-heartedly.

"I'm up for that!" I squealed, relaxing into Edward's embrace.

"Me too," Jacob said, wrapping an arm around Angela. "I can show off my super-awesome wolfy skills!"

"And I can show off mine," Edward said, obviously still a little competitive, even though Jacob had his own girl now.

"Your wolf skills?" Jacob asked, incredulous.

"No, my _vampire_ skills."

We got into Edwards Volvo and went to the ten pin bowling arena.

"Here we are" Jacob said going over to the desk.

"Can we have a lane for four please" Edward said to the girl behind the desk. Again the poor thing was dazzled by him – he really needs to at least try not to dazzle the girls like he does.

"yes sure, one minute please" the girl – her name Nia by the badge on her shirt – went to make sure there were balls there by the looks of things – she was getting all the balls from other people and putting them on a empty lane. "There okay you are lane four right here" she said by pointing to the one with all the balls.

"Thanks" I said "can I have size 5 shoes please?"

She bent down and got the shoes and took mine off me just as I was about to put them on the desk.

"And you sir what can I get you. Your size I mean, of the shoes I mean not anything else obviously…" She stopped there before she made more of a fool of himself.

"Um yes size 9 please" Edward said trying not to laugh but composing his face fast but not fast enough for me not to notice.

"Here you are" putting the shoes on the desk and taking his.

"Can I have size 12 please" Jacob said trying to catch Nia's attention. "erhum."

"Oh right sorry here" She didn't even take her eyes off Edward. Oh my god she was one of those girls wasn't she! One of those girls who always flirt with every good looking boy around! At this point I was so glad he was mine and no one else's.

Angela got her shoes and we went to our lane. Edward typed our names in and the game began; of course he put me first to bowl. So I got a ball and I rolled the ball but it went into the gutter on the side. I really wasn't the best bowling person in the world.

"Do you want us to put the sides up so the ball doesn't go into the gutter?" Edward asked. I think he was trying to be polite but I made me quite angry to be honest.

"No I'm fine I just need to put more effort into it." I said but the thing is, is that if I put more effort into it I will probably fall over. This happened of course just as I was about to roll the ball I fell and the ball again went into the gutter. Luckily Edward caught me before I hit the ground. So there was my score for the first go; big fat zero!

"Well yes this really isn't your sport is it Bella" Jacob said.

"What sport is my sport? Sitting on my bum playing thumb wars?"

"Oh honey don't be like that" Edward said trying to make me feel better. " if you didn't fall on your ass a lot then you wouldn't be the Bella I fell in love with."

"Thanks but what happens when I get turned into a vampire and I will not be falling on my ass all the time? Will I still be the Bella that you fell in love with?"

"Bella don't be silly. You will always be MY Bella even if you are a vampire. I meant you wouldn't be my human Bella I fell in love with. When you are vampire you will not be the; same." He was talking quite quiet so other people didn't hear our conversation; I could only just hear him.

"Okay can we get on with the game and stop the mushy stuff please?" Jacob said. I bet he wouldn't be like that if it was making out with Angela he would be all for that wouldn't he.

"Edward it's your go. Remember be careful." He gave Edward one of _those_ looks. Edward laughed so I'm guessing Jacob said something like 'don't smash the ball.'

Edward got a ball and went to roll. He didn't smash the ball but of course he _did_ get a strike. That will happen all the time! It was really a competition between Jacob and Edward not all of us. I think that me and Angela were just here to sort of join in.

Angela had her go and got 8; Jacob had his go and got 9. It was my go again so I got the lightest ball and went to stand in place. I took a step back so I could get a better go at it but fell instead, but this time Edward was ordering at the bar and didn't get me. There was a big crash and everyone looked our way. The ball was on its way down the lane in the middle. To my surprise it hit the middle ball and gave me a strike.

"YEY!" I shouted as loud a s possible.

"Bella are you okay? I'm sorry I couldn't get you I was in the middle of ordering I couldn't get here fast enough. I'm so sorry." Edward said in the most soft tone ever.

"Are you kidding my I got a strike! That's the first time I have done that ever." I was ecstatic.

"Yes well done but are you okay I mean didn't you fall?"

"Yes I did, but no worries, no blood no foul."

"I'm so sorry I really should have caught you."

"EDWARD STOP SAYING SORRY. Oh no actually never mind you lost the bet. You said sorry. Haha I won!"

"Bella you fell I won!"

"what… no… oh crap!"

"It's okay love. If you want I can give you the prize."

"Wait there was no prize was there?"

"Yes honey there was."

"What was it?"

"The biggest kiss from the looser."

"Oh well I can take that prize." I said.

He kissed me the biggest kiss in the world but he also finished it way too soon.

"No, no I wasn't finished!"

"Bella I can only go so far."

I pouted but let it go. We finished the game and the Edward came in first and Jacob came second. Angela came in third even though I have a strike. I came in last with a total score of 40.

"You are really the best at everything aren't you?" I asked Edward when we were in the car, Angela and Jacob were having a make out session of their own.

"No."

"Right what cant you do?"

"I cant leave with out you. My only weakness is you." I could feel myself go red.

"Oh okay."

He followed the line of blush on my face with the back of his finger. "I love it when you blush. Come on lets get out of here. He you two have you finished yet, were leaving now with or without you." He shouted out the window.

"Keep your hazel eyes on were coming." Jacob said just as the were putting their seatbelts on. We drove home and Angela and Jacob went home while Edward and I went upstairs.

**What did you think?**

**Im really sorry it took so long. There is a poll on my page go on it and take it.**

**Again really sorry but still review please.**


	12. the end

Hey guys how are you all

**Hey guys how are you all? Okay so I haven't updated recently and I'm board so I'm going to do a chapter now even though I really should be going to sleep!**

Edward POV

We drove home with the smooches in the back seat and me having to listen to all the remarks about 'oh how Angela looks tonight' and 'Ben never kissed like this his were always a little sloppy!'

Gross! I really wish I could be like that with Bella but I will hurt her if I do I cant control myself no matter what she thinks I can and can't do.

Bella POV

Oh my god I can't believe that I am just sitting here while those two suck each others faces off. See now why cant Edward be like that? I know he can do it. It's not that hard! Oh well he will have to do it in about 2 weeks when we are on our honey moon wont he. Oh my god! 2 weeks I cant believe it is so soon! At least I can trust Alice to do all the arrangements, all I have to do is put on the dress and I'll be fine.

Edward POV

We were about 1 mile and a half away from the house and I was so glad I could get out. I couldn't block out the thinking and it is revolting. How does Jacob have such a graphic mind I mean he is only 16 even if he doesn't look it.

Bella POV

We got to the house and we all got out.

"Do you expect us to walk home the Edward?" Jacob said joking obviously but still serious.

"You can stay here there is a spare room upstairs." I said before Edward could say anything.

"Um…I don't know about that..." Jacob said. Why didn't he trust them yet?

"Oh come on, my mum will kill me if I go home now." Angela said.

"Why will she kill you it is only about 8 o'clock." I could swear that it wasn't that late.

"Um… no Bella it is 11 o'clock." Edward said in my ear. Oh my god, I cant believe that it is so late. Well you know what they say 'time flies when you are having fun'.

"Well I'm sure that Esme will have the beds made just come in and sleep in there it wont hurt you." I said. I was going to say they won't bite but I thought against it. I was soo glad that Edward can't read my mind.

"Okay" I don't think that Jacob was too fussed on staying here but he went along with it. I don't think he wants Angela to get into trouble.

We went into the house and Esme was there.

"Yes I have made the beds."

"How did you know that they were sleeping over?" I asked. I really get confused when living with these people. Edward has conversations in his mind. And everyone else talks at light speed and I have know idea what they are all talking about.

"Alice's vision went out so that meant that Jacob was coming here. And plus I heard your conversation out side and did them quickly. We need our guests to be comfortable." Esme was always the one who thought of things like that. More of the motherly figure in the family. She was the one that helped me by getting the food for this house. (Even though Alice would get my clothes – which I had millions of now.)

I went upstairs when everyone was settled into their beds and everything. I went to get into my night clothes and brushed my teeth. I went into the bedroom and Edward wasn't there but I got into the bed anyway. As soon as I was settled I felt his cold embrace on me. He sung me to sleep again that night and I slept nightmare free.

I woke up in the morning and Edward again wasn't there. I got into the shower and let the warm water make a waterfall on my body. I washed my hair with my favourite shampoo and got out. I got dressed into my black sweats and went downstairs. I looked, Edward was playing the piano, (my lullaby) Jacob and Angela were on the sofa still in their pyjamas watching TV, Alice was giving me the look on how my fashion sense was with jasper by her side leaning on her shoulder, Emmett and Rosalie were making out on the chair and Esme I could see through the window in the garden. As for Carlisle well he was always at work in the mornings and came home around lunch time to have 'food' with his family.

As I was looking around I noticed two things. One was that I had the best person in the world who loved me for who I was no matter how clumsy I was, and two, this is my family. I love them all and they all love me.

I walked down the stairs and on the last step what did I do but fall. Edward caught me again.

"Thanks" I said embarrassed again.

"Your welcome" he said back. I didn't have time to say anything else because he kissed me like he has never kissed me before.

**Okay guys that's the end of my story. I hoped you liked it. Please review and look out for my next fanfiction I will be posting it be the end of the year. (this time I will write it all out so it wont take as long to post all my chapters.)**

**xxxxx**


End file.
